I'm Only Nervous When It Comes To You
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: I Make You Nervous? Really? ... Things Happen! ... My first ever Monchele Fic
1. You Make Me Nervous

Cory and Lea were sat in Lea's kitchen rehearsing their first Finchel scene of Season 3.

Lea looked up from her script to Cory who she saw was mumbling away to himself. She smiled slightly.

"Okay Lea, Let's do this?"

"Yeah, okay, sure."

They sat opposite each other and acted out their lines. Cory noticed something was off with Lea. She wasn't usually this quiet.

"Hey, Is something wrong?"

Lea hesistated. She couldn't tell Cory what was on her mind.

"No, Of course not." She lied. She turned away from him

"Lea? Look At me" He said softly. She obeyed him and turned around to look at him.

"You Know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you!"

"I know, It's Just…It's just hard to talk to you about this because its about you."

"Oh!" Cory Swallowed

"You really want to know?"

Cory Nodded.

"Well…" Lea walked closer to him, her heartbeat speeding up. "Y-You Make me Nervous, A lot, and like all the time" She said before she looked to the ground.

"Really?" Said Cory Playfully. He knew Lea Michele could get nervous sometimes, but _with him?_ "I Make _You_, Lea Michele, Nervous?"

Lea nodded and Gently Bit her lip

"When do I make you nervous?" he asked, walking closer to her and taking her hands in his. He swiped his thumb gently across the back of her hand and felt her shiver.

"D-During Finchel Scenes, When you t-touch me gently, … y-your hands… your lips … E-even right n-now, J-Just h-holding my hands i-it makes me shiver… In a good way."

The corners of Cory's mouth turned up. _He Really does That to her?_

"What about when I do…" Cory walked close and placed his hands on her waist "This?"

She nodded.

"Or How about…" Cory Ran his hands up and down her sides. "This?" He moved the hair gently off her shoulders and ran his finger behind her ear. She shivered. She hated that she was always so nervous when he did these things because she was like putty in his hands. Although she did love how he made her feel.

He gently caressed her neck with the palm of his hand and pulled her a little closer. He bent down and whispered into her ear

"There's no need to be nervous around me"

She could feel his breath on her neck. Her heart started Racing even more as he started kissing her neck. She smiled slightly and moaned a little.

He ran his hand down her spine, resting it on her lower back. He kissed along her jawbone before his lips found hers. He began kissing her gently, her eyes closing.

He would never really admit it but he loved kissing her. He loved their Finchel scenes together because he could improvise, and do what he wanted with her and he wouldn't get called out on it.

But most of all, He loved her!

He deepened the kiss, his hand running up and down her back. Her arms left her sides and wrapped around his neck, her hands rubbing gentle circles on his upper back. She began playing with the hairs around the nape of his neck.

He kissed her passionately, his hands running through her hair. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He ran his hands over her legs, and up to her thighs gently caressing them. She pulled away from the kiss and sighed, her eyes closing.

"Lea? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's good." She looked down at his hand which was slightly under her skirt **(as she was in her Rachel costume)**. He followed her eyes and pulled his hands away quickly.

"Sorry … I uh … I Couldn't resist"

Lea Blushed Slightly

"Its Okay … To Tell You The truth … I Kind of liked it." She bit her lip nervously and smiled slightly.

Cory's Mouth c into a smiled ad he gently rested his hands on her knees. He slowly moved his hands back up to her thighs.

"Cory?"

"Yea?"

"Come with me…" She smirked a little and bit her lip. She took his hands and lead him into the bedroom…


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Cory woke up to the light streaming through the windows. He turned over to his side, to see Lea sleeping, her arms hanging off the edge of the bed and Her hair in her face, her head resting on the pillow.

He slowly and quietly got out of bed, and pulled on his pants from which he was wearing last night, and walked into the kitchen.

He turned on the oven and looked for ingredients in the cupboards.

* * *

><p>Lea Came walking out of the bedroom, dressed in nothing but one of Cory's long t-shirts from which he had left, when he fell asleep on her couch one night, after getting into a fight with his roommate.<p>

She smiled at the sight of him making breakfast. She loved the way he cooked, even though it was only occasional, when Lea was either Unwell or sad.

He cleaned up his mess and placed several Pancakes on a plate and out them in front of Lea

"Morning Beautiful… One load of Vegan Pancakes For You"

She smiled as he kissed her cheek. They weren't dating but they were so close. He could call her anything he wanted within reason, even if it did resemble something a boyfriend would say.

She looked Cory Up And Down. She wasn't really used to seeing Cory without his shirt on, but she knew for a fact that she liked what she saw.

"Thank you Cor. How long have you been up?"

"About An Hour Or So, not majorly long… do you mind if I take a shower before work? I know we have to shoot some performance numbers today and the last thing you want is a smelly, tall person standing next to you."

"Sure. Just Don't…" Lea Paused. She couldn't tell him what was on her mind, not again. _**Look where it got you last time**__._ She though.

"Just Don't, what Lea?"

"Nothing, Nothing. I was gonna say, just don't Forget to hang up all the towels once you're done with them" She lied.

Cory knew she was lying , but didn't force her to explain like last time. If he wanted this to work, he had to respect her.

"Okay." He smiled, and walked into the bathroom.

Lea took in a deep breath and sighed.

She pressed play on her messages.

Theo.

She sighed again. Theo. The guy she was "currently" dating. Or Not.

She never told the public, that her and Theo had been over for a long time. In fact, ever since season 2 began she hadn't really talked to Theo. She decided a few weeks before they were planned to film "Furt" that she was going to break up with him.

Now he was just a cover for what was really happening. Or what she hoped was going to happen…

She deleted the message and closed her phone.

She smiled.

She was okay that she wasn't with Theo anymore. She kind of knew that they would never really work out anyway. Sure, she said she loved him, and on some level she did. But to her she wasn't in love with him.

But she could never tell the person she was in love with the truth. She just couldn't.

She looked over to the bathroom door, which was closed. _If Only one day he would just look into my eyes, and I wouldn't have to tell him. He'd Know._


End file.
